1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety mechanisms employed in firearms utilizing a hammer and a firing pin, and in particular to improved safety mechanisms for such firearms providing for improved trigger pull characteristics.
2. Background Art
In an effort to improve upon the safety of firearms, devices have been introduced which require the presence of a safety bar between the hammer and the firing pin to transfer the kinetic energy from the hammer to the firing pin. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 566,393 to Fyrberg, the rearward motion of the trigger causes the release of the hammer which moves a pawl upward so as to bring the end of the pawl in the path of the hammer between the hammer face and the firing pin. These safety devices are typically in a retracted position until the hammer is fully cocked. If the device is not extended, the face of the hammer presents a space into which the head of the firing pin is received without effecting contact with the firing pin. When the safety device is in an extended position, the hammer face strikes the safety bar and impact is carried through to the firing pin causing the cartridge to discharge. This safety device is often called a trigger bar because the bar is mechanically elevated and is maintained in that elevated position through physical attachment to the trigger.
As a result, the weight of the trigger bar or analogous safety method must be overcome by rearward pressure on the trigger. This increased pressure on the trigger results in a reduction in accuracy. This is especially felt in light-weight firearms such as hand guns and firearms used in competition. After actuation of the trigger, the device is then maintained in the elevated position by a continued rearward pressure on the trigger as the hammer strikes the firing pin.
Release of the trigger allows the device to retract and the firing pin then extends into a recess in the hammer. This recess protects the firing pin from inadvertent impact when carrying the firearm.